This invention relates to a tissue case holder for mounting a tissue case to a wall surface or the like.
As a tissue case holder of this kind, JP utility model publication 61-183825 (first prior art), as shown in FIG. 12, one is shown in which an upward hooks 51 are provided on a plate 50 mounted on a wall surface or the like, the tip portions of the hooks 51 are inserted into holes formed in a tissue case 52, and the tissue case is set by sliding it downward.
Also, in JP utility model publication 60-48792 (second prior art), as shown in FIG. 13, one is shown in which holding wings 54 are integrally formed at top and bottom of a back plate 53, and hook tip portions 55 having their surfaces inclined inwardly are formed at their tips, so that a tissue case can be set by pushing it while deforming the holding wings 54.
Also, in JP utility model publications 60-145894 (third prior art) and 4-7482 (fourth prior art), as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, respectively, ones are shown in which pointed heads 58 are stuck into a tissue case 52 from above and below by pivoting a hinge plate 56 or operating a lever 57 to set the tissue case 52.
But with the tissue case holder of the first prior art, in order to insert the tissue case 52, a certain degree of gap is needed between the tips of the hooks 51 and the plate 50, so that the tissue case 52 may shake.
With the tissue case holder of the second prior art, a large force is required to deflect the holding wings 54, so that it is difficult to set the tissue case. Besides, the direction in which it is mounted on a wall surface or the like is limited.
With the tissue case holders of the third and fourth prior arts, a mechanism for moving the pointed heads 58 up and down is needed, so that the structure tends to be complicated.
An object of this invention is to provide a tissue case holder which can easily and rigidly set a tissue case.
According to this invention, there is provided a tissue case holder comprising a plate, and a pair of hooks mounted on the plate, the pair of hooks having tip portions bent from base portions so as to face each other, the distance (A) between the base portions of the hooks being greater than the length (L) of a tissue case, one of the tip portions being longer than the other of the tip portions, the distance (B) between the tips of the tip portions being smaller than the length (L) of the tissue case, the long tip portion having its back face inclined toward the plate, the short tip portion having its back face inclined away from the plate, the distance (C) between the back face of the long tip portion and the plate and the distance (D) between the proximal end of the short tip portion and the plate being smaller than the distance (M) between holes at both ends of the tissue case and the bottom of the tissue case.
By inserting an attachment for preventing sliding of the tissue case between the long tip portion and the plate, the tissue case will not fall off even if it is mounted laterally.
By forming the plate and a pair of hooks by bending an elongated plastic plate member, compactness and reduced cost are achieved.
Further, by providing needles on the back of the plate with their pointed tips facing toward both ends, the tissue case holder can be mounted by sticking the needles into a car interior material or the like while deflecting the plate.